Social networks may be established using a computer network (e.g., the Internet) wherein users login to a website having a social networking tool (i.e., software) established on one or more servers (e.g., web servers). Known online social networks include creating a profile and accepting or declining connections with other users. Online social networks represent a group, a set of relationships, or a community of people joined for a common reason or purpose, typically from social contact outside the online social network. The social network may dynamically grow or shrink based on many conditions which effect membership in the network.
Typical online social networks are cumbersome to maintain, for example, to reduce the amount of users in the social network, or to increase the amount of users in the social network. In one example, known online social networks are lacking in providing a method of pruning or shrinking a social network.